


Something Different

by NightmareChronicles



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anime, Cute, For a Friend, M/M, i dunno, ships, volleyball dorks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-19 05:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2375588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightmareChronicles/pseuds/NightmareChronicles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I hope all my readers enjoy it, if you do, stay tuned for more. (see notes at end for possible more info)</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I hope all my readers enjoy it, if you do, stay tuned for more. (see notes at end for possible more info)

In the distance crows sung a hoarse song, they began to fly. And they flew gracefully, they flew high. A few loose feathers drifted down from the sky, they landed at the feet of Karasuno's Volleyball team as they stared up at the clear blue sky. 

~ Sugawara (3rd year setter)

It shown in practice, it shown at tournaments, it was obvious to the whole team and even to other competitors. Sugawara swears he sees it the most, the team agrees silently, but no one would say it out loud. No one would mention it.  
But Hinata and Kageyama were the *perfect* match for each other. They synced well, they finally learned to get along. Face it, their competitiveness in the beginning was rough but everyone thought it was cute. Their friendship truly began to shine and everyone saw it. The trust Hinata puts into Kageyama's tosses, and the trust Kageyama puts into Hinata to spike those tosses. How they always practice together, even when the team isn't there. They always work their hardest together. Like they're trying to better each other with their own skills. It's not something that goes unnoticed. Except by them, they truly are oblivious which makes it all the more pleasing and adorable. You can't help but want them to always be together. I'm standing to the side, watching them go at it back and forth. They truly are amazing together, it's unlike anything the team has seen. If anything, their energy levels get higher as they go through each basket of volleyballs. Hinata's shirt is starting to stick to his tiny build from the sweat from all the jumps and spiking he's been doing...for what? The passed two and a half hours now...Daichi cuts in and stops them. He tells them they've done an excellent job but it's time to pack up for the day. Their chest are heaving and their breaths are heavy, they collapse to the floor. The team starts laughing a bit, they truly work so hard. 

~ Daichi (3rd year Captain)

I look down at the first years shaking my head. They won't be able to have energy for actual practices if they overwork themselves this way. 

"Come on you two, get your asses up! You wanted to practice, now you guys clean up." They groan, I toss them a spare set of keys, "And you guys can lock up too." Another grunt from them both. Hinata sits up, looking a little sick. Kageyama begins to stand, he fumbles and his legs almost gives out but he's able to straighten himself out. He gives a hand to Hinata, which he willingly takes. 

"You two better rest well tonight, we have a practice match tomorrow." Coach Ukai told them. They must've forgotten...or remembered and wanted to go all out anyways. They got up and started picking up the volleyballs and throwing them in their proper baskets and putting them away, we all started to file out, but we waited outside until they were done. About five minutes later they came out and Kageyama tossed me the keys. I nodded at him and we all started walking. Tomorrow, we'll be having our second practice match with Nekoma. 

~Tanaka (2nd year wing spiker)

Nishinoya and I walk home together considering we live fairly close. We see Hinata and Kageyama and want to say hi, but something stops us. We look at each other a grin on our faces, we hide behind a bush. Hinata says something we couldn't hear. Kageyama is looking away, obviously blushing, and Hinata is staring at him wide eyed and smiling his big, bright smile. When they pass us, they were talking quietly, about going to grab a bite to eat. We share glances again, smiling, so it's true. Kageyama does have a soft spot, and it's exclusive just for Shōyō. We get up from behind the bush, and finish walking home. When he gets to his gate I wave at him and we exchange good byes, I continue walking home. 

I start thinking, that truly would be pretty damn cute. Kageyama and Hinata together. They'd be in it for the long run, they're just those kinda people. To keep on challenging each other, making each other shine, their competitiveness would keep them on their toes. Especially in a relationship. I can see it happen, then again, so does the whole team. I smile widely, and then go through my front door. 

"I'm home." I greet my mother from the main hall. 

~Kuroo (Nekoma "trash", middle blocker) 

I lay in bed, my room dark except for the moonlight shining through my window. Kenma is staying the night. It's hard to sleep, our second match against Karasuno is tomorrow. This should be interesting. 

"Kuroo...go to sleep. I'm gonna need you as my pawn tomorrow." Kenma's small voice comes from the floor. I know he's joking, yet serious, without his moves, the team would be slightly off balance. We'd still work fine, just less efficient. 

"And I'm gonna need you to be my boyfriend," I joke, "but that hasn't happened yet, now has it?" I lean down smirking at him, he's blushing then covers his face with his pillow.


	2. Tell Him About It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( I was listening to Billy Joel...don't judge me )

~Nishinoya ( 2nd year - Libero ) 

I wake up this morning, too tired to move, I roll over and fall on my floor. I start crawling to my door. I pull myself up and yawn. Grabbing my duffle and heading out. My mom looks at me sideways, I poor myself some orange juice, chug it, and then leave. I stop at my gate turning around, I walk inside and put my sneakers on. 

"Goodbye mom! Love you!" I yell, and leave. I see Kageyama and Hinata walking together again, so I jog up to them clamping one hand on either of their shoulders. 

"Well Hello, you two. How are you this fine, tiring morning?" They both grunt in response, but Hinata's determination still burning in his eyes. I laugh and Kageyama shoots me a death stare, my laugh slowly fades away but my smile remains. I push Hinata in between me and the King. God...he can be intimidating sometimes...for a first year.

Daichi (3rd year, Captain)

I wake up early, it's probably 5 in the morning, I take a cool shower and rush downstairs to make breakfast. My father gets up as I finish making eggs and steak. I make myself a hearty plate, I nod at my father, sleep still threatening my eyes. He makes himself a plate as well and pours us both some milk. I chug it down. 

"Good luck at your game today son. Make me proud." He says with a smile and a gentle hand on my shoulder. He always did support my athletic career. I smile wide, he doesn't say that often. 

"I will dad, thank you. I love you." I say with a nod, that makes him smile as well.

"I love you too Sawamura." I take our plates and do the dishes, mom is still asleep, I grab my bag near the door and leave. 

When I get to the school Suga, Asahi, Tanaka, Nishinoya, Hinata and Kageyama were already there. Walking up at the opposite end I came is Tsukishima, Yamaguchi. 

Hinata ( 1st year, wing spiker/middle blocker ) 

I'm more tired than usual this morning. I look at my clock, and I start to feel my heart race. I'm gonna be late! Still really excited, to play today's match and to see Kenma again. To be on the court, to play with my team. I yawn, and that's when I realize I've been speaking out loud. I slip on my Karasuno jacket and black shorts. I run out the door slipping my sneakers on, leaving without any breakfast. This is definitely gonna hinder me later. I stop outside my gate when I see Kageyama standing outside waiting for me. I smile at him, but he looks away. 

"C'mon" He mutters,"We're gonna be late." When we start walking, it looks like Kageyama is deep in thought, like it's troubling him. He has a headphone in, he's probably listening to American music, he says he likes some of the old stuff. Like the 70s and 80s. 

"Hey Kageyama, what ya listening to?" I ask, hoping I'm not bothering him. He sighs, his train of thought broken. "Billy Joel." He tells me. Must be American, I haven't heard of him, then again, I never listened to old music.

Kageyama ( 1st year, setter) 

I can't get the thought of his smiling out of my head. His eyes practically burning into my soul. This...this feeling. Whatever it is. I am not used to it. I'm not used to him. Billy Joel's  _Tell Her About It._ Is playing though my headphones. I want to tell him how I feel. But it's weird, I can't...this feeling, it's not normal to feel. I feel calm when I'm near him. I feel happy and content. Yet, like I can do anything, and as long as he's there, that I can achieve anything. It's like, I metaphorically and physically need him. My stomach churns when I'm not with him...I feel kinda empty. I worry about him, I always miss him. 

This can't be normal. No? Right? Of course not, I'm being ridiculous. I'm sure it'll go away. It's sure to pass, he won't be in my life forever...

Yet, why does the thought of him not being there make me so sad?...


	3. Center Stage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whole chapter in Kageyama's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is going pretty good, I am glad people are enjoying this, I'm trying to be more consistent with updating :)

~ Kageyama (1st year, setter) 

He's an idiot. A cute, dumb, adorable idiot. And I wanna kiss him. To show everyone he's mine and mine only...but the problem is...he isn't mine. The only way to show any affection towards him is the trust we put into each other when I toss to him. The only way to show my friendship, is with my scary half assed smiles or lame comments. I'm not like Sugawara. I'm not Tanaka or Nishinoya. I'm Kageyama...the "King"...how I hate being called that. I look over at the orange haired boy, I feel my muscles relax, and my face soften. I feel warm. He's been quiet, he looks tired, he looks out of it. I go to reach for his hand, but think better of it, I pull my hand away and stick it in my pocket. 

He looks at me with a smile, then suddenly, a hand comes down fast onto my shoulder. Mentally I jump, I shoot a glance to see it's Nishinoya. He has a smile on his face and Hinata brightened up as well. He looks surprised when he sees me, but he doesn't brighten up or smile as widely as he does when he sees the rest of the upperclassmen. It makes me kind of sad. I don't have that well of a home life. Volleyball is all I have, my team is all I have. Even then sometimes I feel like I don't belong among them, they are better than I am. I don't think I'll ever be on their level, I was always so close off, and so...cold. And they welcomed me, accepted me. 

~•••~

We get to the school and the three of us are the first one's there along with Tanaka. He smiles at us and waves when he sees us, he's always in such high spirits. You'd never know the pressure he feels within himself. It's sad kinda. Slowly, everyone trudges in, welcoming each other with sleepy grogginess. Coach Ukai comes and we gather around, he begins to speak. 

"Nekoma is staying in the same facility as us, so we decided to rearrange a practice match on the beach. I hope you guys are ready, because practice begins this afternoon once we arrive." All of our eyes burn with determination, and in that moment I knew, that we were not going to lose this match. We were ready to win, smiles were painted onto our faces.

Tsukishima speaks up, "Where's our bus?"

Coach Ukai smiles.

"What bus?" He says this and we all look dumbfounded. But as if on cue, a limo drives up, hands on his hips, Ukai smiles brightly looking very proud of himself. The whole team stares in awe, gawking at it and smiling, Tanaka cheers along with Nishinoya and Hinata. Excitedly, we all gather in, giving our equipment to the chauffeur and he somehow managed to shove it into the trunk. 

At the beginning of the Journey, some of the team mates fought over what to put on the radio, in the end we kept it off and talked about our training and upcoming match. 

The ride is noisy and long, I am silent and to myself. Hinata takes worried glances at me every now and then. I stare away and out the window, one of my knees to my chest. I try closing my eyes, to rest, but the team is being too loud...as always. I'm excited for them, for us, but I'm scared. I feel alone. Why I feel this way I have no clue why. I am surrounded by a great team who appreciates me and cares about me. But some of them are leaving, and they will go on to do other things. Volleyball...volleyball is all I have. I have nothing else. I have no one else. 

I can feel my jaw tense, I put my hands in my jacket pockets and ball them into fists. My stomach begins to ache and my heart rate rockets. 

I hate this feeling.

I hate living with this weight on my shoulders. Feeling like I have to live up to everyone, meet everyones expectations. It hurts. 

Feeling this anxiety, feeling like I'm drowning. It's just volleyball, it's just school, and life...and I can get through obstacles, I can rise above it all...but it's so hard. It's so draining, and lonely, and I am scared. I am scared to be alone, to face the world alone. I used to be the "alpha" or act as a loner. But in truth, it scares me. I want someone to be beside me, help me through the moments, when it's late at night, and I have panic attacks. I want someone there for me when that happens, when I feel alone. 

I found that I had drifted off into a light sleep from my thoughts, the voices quiet around me, and I am absorbed into my mind, into the blackness of dreams.


	4. Orange Is The New Black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER : I do not own the title or name
> 
> enjoy ;)

Hinata (1st year, spiker + decoy)

I go to the trunk and get the remaining bags, I nod a good bye to the chauffeur and thank him. I carry in the rest of the bags into the resort, which is bigger than you'd think it'd be. The lobby looks a lot bigger on the inside than it does on it's outside. On the left side of the room, Nekoma and their coach took attendance and spoke about there game plan for the weekend (no pun intended). All of them are sitting in a circle around their ancient coach. To the right, my team stood around, scattered, speaking amongst themselves. I walk over and drop the bags near the rest of them. I look around for Kageyama and see him sitting by himself on the couch near the receptionists desk. I walk towards him, he smiles softly and waves at me.

"What was that about in the car?" I ask him. His smile fades, but happiness still intact.

"What was what about?" He responds tilting his head.

"Thanking me? What were you thanking me for?" He laughs slightly, but it seems nervous.

"I have no clue what you're talking about. I was _really_ tired; you know that. Tanaka had to get me." He says, rolling his eyes and a little annoyed. I shake my head with a sigh and walk away. He's acting weird. I hope he's alright, honestly I do. I wonder if he knows...? Well we start practice today anyway and he can't be out of it like he was earlier.

•†††•

Kageyama (1st year, setter)

I breathe out a sigh of relief as the shorter boy walks away. I'm glad I could get him to believe me at least. Man...he's so annoying...but so cute, and dorky and...UGH! I can't even stand it! Why does he have to be so damn adorable? Why does he have to get me worked up and make me feel this way? What did I do to possibly deserve such a feeling that distracts me from what's important.

Why does it feel right?...so...good? Like this feeling belongs here

He makes me feel calm, I feel warm and relieved around him. His happiness really is contagious, he makes me happy, even if I don't show it as much as I should. I feel like my anxiety is practically gone when I'm with him. He probably doesn't feel anything similar to what I feel, he'd probably laugh and think I was joking and out of my mind if I told him. He'd ask me if I had a fever and wonder if I'm feeling alright.

Maybe he knows already...that would be terrible. I feel my anxiety coming back, my head is starting to pound.

I hate this feeling.

I hate this.

I need to be alone.

I get up and walk through the lobby, the others stare at me as I pass them aimlessly. I walk all the way through the lobby and out the back to the patio where the outdoor pool is. I take my shoes off and sit at the edge and stick my feet in the cool, clear water. I put my face in my palms and curl up in a ball and start crying. I didn't know where it came from, but I feel the tears instantly soaking my hands. I aggressively wipe at my eyes and cheeks when a bigger hand softly comes down on my shoulder.

It's a kid from Nekoma, what's his face...Kuroo? Yeah...that's it.

"Hey man, you cool?" He says sitting next to me, his feet disappearing in the water.

I nod. He speaks again, I look up at him, the look on my face must give away that I didn't hear him.

He repeats himself. "You having boy troubles too." He says. I look at him startled and confused, he laughs a little. "C'mon, I saw you and that orange haired kid. Lemme guess, you like him, but he doesn't know, you want to throw little hints. Yet, you're worried to give it away. You're worried because you think he doesn't feel the same. You're afraid of rejection."

I sigh, he's right...and he knows it too.

He continues talking, "I have the same problem. But it's out in the open between me and him now. He felt the same, and it actually took a lot off of my shoulders. But for now, we're still just friends, until we can figure something out."

I nod and look back at him, he's smiling at me. He pats my shoulder one more time, gets up and leaves. I hear his footsteps pause at the door, I turn around and look at him, a shorter kid stands next to him and they're looking at each other. Smiling.

He takes a glance back at me, "He probably feels the same way." And with that, the two Nekoma boys leave. I kick my feet a little and lay back on the patch of grass, the sun is fully in the sky and I feel it's heat skimming my skin. Smalls beads of sweat already forming on my forehead. I sit up and take my feet out of the water, I pick up my socks and sneakers and walk back into the resort leaving wet footprint trails behind me.

•†††•

I'm rooming with Hinata and the situation this morning might make it awkward for the rest of the day. I mean, I definitely can deal with it, I just don't want our friendship that we worked hard on to get ruined. I don't want to screw up like I do with everything else. He's one thing that I cannot screw up. I know I'm an asshole...and I'm not the bestest friend in the world...and I'm not really nice, and I have a bad smile... wow... my self esteem is low...Okay, I gotta stop this. I think I'm pretty cool. I'm a good listener. And I'm trustworthy. I'm honest. I'm helpful. I really need to get my shit together. I can't miss my chance. I have to tell him soon.

•†††•

~Tanaka (2nd year, spiker)

"I don't know what's up with him, he's been acting weird. I'm worried about him" Hinata tells Nishinoya and me.

"He was pretty tired. Give him a break. He just needs his rest." I say.

He looks at me nervously, "Do you think he knows?" he stutters out

I shake my head, "I think he believes the exact opposite." Within saying this, the smaller boy frowns. 

I am the only one he's actually talked to. Everyone knows it's obvious these two have the hots for each other. We all want them to. But only I know about his anxiety. How he feels. He came to me because he knows I deal with the same thing. I told him, if he ever needed to talk to me, he could, about anything. Kageyama came to me one afternoon after practice had ended. He decided to take me up on my offer to talk, about five minutes after talking, he started to break down. His face was red and he obviously trying to not cry, failing in the end anyway.

As if on cue, Kageyama trudges into the resort almost not noticing us. But astonishingly he nods our way then goes in the Elevator. He disappears, the metal doors hiding his figure taking him three floors up to the floor our team is staying on. 

"See, he's fine." I falsely reassure Hinata. He sighs and nods. 

Hinata walks away and Asahi comes up to us, we all nod smile at each other then head up to our room. 

•†††•

When we get up to the room Nishinoya flops face first into the mattress and Asahi and I drop the bags near the dresser. Not even a minute later that we sit down to rest there's a knock at the door and a command to get ready and meet downstairs. The three of us groan, already being in shorts and t-shirts we put on our sneakers and drag ourselves out of the room. We see Kageyama and Hinata walking together, awkwardly quiet and not really looking at each other. Kageyama took quick small glances at the orange haired boy. It was kinda sad actually, looking at those two. They may never express their feelings towards each other. 

The rest of the team files out of their rooms. Sugawara walks out, looking around, and then continues down the hall. Daichi, with a big smile on his face, just right behind him. 

Not suspicious at all; I laugh to myself. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo yep. this was my first time doing a fic for this anime and I kinda enjoyed it, ima try to update this as often as possible. This is also for my two friends  
> you know who you are. I know you're reading this. I see you. you cannot deny my love for you. I wrote you guys this fic, this took all weekend...it probably sucks :/


End file.
